


all i want for christmas is you

by orphan_account



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Attempt at Humor, Boys Kissing, Christmas AU, Christmas Party, Developing Relationship, Disasters, Established Relationship, Friends AU, M/M, Making Out, POV Multiple, Relationship(s), Tooth Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 07:47:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12700509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: hoseok sets a pretty stranger as his goal for the night, hyungwon and jooheon find themselves in slightly inappropriate positions with their boyfriends, and hyunwoo wants to know why his apartment is hotter than hell.it all takes place at the same party.[warning¡!fetus fic, pls read with caution]





	all i want for christmas is you

**Author's Note:**

> this is mildly inspired by a friends (tv) episode (the one with phoebe’s dad), but only because it features an overheated christmas party, courtesy of the infamous broken radiator
> 
> (ps: even though i proofread like a million times, pls excuse any errors/typos if there are any thankyou)

**PROLOGUE**

     Overly-decorated and extravagant Christmas parties just happened to be a holiday tradition. Top it off with the promise of quality booze, and enough mistletoe for everyone to get a little handsy under, and the event would be labelled as ‘party of the year’.

     Every party ever hosted at Hyunwoo’s apartment (his, because it was the biggest, and prettiest, apartment out of all his friends’) held the reputation of winding up to be a little wild. The one they had a year ago somehow got Minhyuk nipping away at Hyungwon’s neck out on the balcony, and jooheon’s lips ended up being completely at Changkyun’s disposal.

     While Hyunwoo had excused himself from the company of his over-excited friends, hoseok had taken it upon himself to gobble up most of Minhyuk’s homemade cookies, and sob over how all his friends, except Hyunwoo, of course, had someone to spend the night with, and he did not.

     He refused to comprehend the fact that, after putting in the most effort for the party, like hanging up all the mistletoe, sorting out the playlist, dealing with Changkyun’s incessant teasing, putting up the tree and several other pieces of decoration, he’d somehow always end up watching his friends exchange cute kisses, and get yelled at repeatedly to ‘ _go get a room!_ ’. 

     Though, this year, they planned on trying to, if nothing else, keep party turned down a notch (the request was made solely by Hyunwoo, though), but they really knew it wouldn’t cash out in the end; plus, Hoseok had absolutely no intention of ending up alone this year, too.

 

* * *

 

**CHAPTER ONE: HOSEOK**

    It’s just been ten minutes into the party (Hyungwon literally just walked in a few minutes ago, a bowl of spiked punch in one hand, and a slightly wonky Minhyuk latched onto the other), and Hoseok has already let some random (and insanely pretty) stranger sweep him off his feet. He is _completely_ , and _utterly_ , smitten, mesmerised by the wonder that is this boy.

    He doesn’t know what exactly it is about the unknown man that has him sweating a little — enough to have his jeans hugging his thighs all too well, and a bit uncomfortably, too — but it’s definitely _something_.

    It could well enough be the that pretty smile of his — top it off with the way his eyes crinkle at the ends as soon as his mouth widens around a hearty laugh, and Hoseok was swooning.

    It could be his lightly curl-induced hair, dyed the most wonderful shade of auburn. The loose, brown curls frame his eyes, those long, spidery eyelashes, and pale skin so, so perfectly.

    Maybe it’s the tight, striped turtleneck he’s wearing, accentuating the pretty curves of his waist, back, and shoulders, just about brushing the skin right above his belly button. It could well enough be the rips in his black jeans that are driving Hoseok over the edge.

    Or it’s probably just _all_ of it. Just _him_ in general, because, God, is he captivating, standing there, tucked away next to the large christmas tree, laughing innocently with a group of boys, as if he totally isn’t the most sinful thing Hoseok has ever set his eyes on during his twenty-four years of living.

    At this point, Hoseok is more than convinced he’s an angel in human form — some sort of heavenly embodiment, because he is plain _gorgeous_.

    “Damn, aren’t you just _smitten,_ " hs hears someone chirp teasingly.

    Hoseok isn’t entirely surprised to witness Minhyuk comment on his little check-out session, and albeit desperateness, especially not when he looks like he’s had one-too-many shots of Hyungwon’s over-alcoholic punch.

    He’s grinning so big at Hoseok — it’s hard to imagine just how he’s managing to keep it contained on his face — eyes squinted just a tad, and a fancy wine glass clasped within the delicate fingers of his left hand. It’s brimming with brick-red liquid, in other words, Hyungwon’s poisonous concoction, and Hoseok is sure he sees a few lipstick stains printed onto the rim and the stem of the glass (God knows how _that_ happened — hoseok doesn’t want to know).

    “It’s not very polite to stare, though," Minhyuk presses. He prods at Hoseok’s arm with his index, still smiling wide as ever, even while sipping at the beverage in his hands. It only makes Hoseok wonder how the drink hasn’t spilled onto his shirt yet.

    “I’m not smitten,” Hoseok scoffs, leaning back against a nearby wall to dodge Minhyuk’s wandering hands (he knows of the younger’s tendency to get even touchier than usual after drinking). He folds his arms over his chest to exert a more contained demeanor — not that it helps. “And i’m not staring either.”

    “But you’re most definitely a hopeless liar," Minhyuk pegs on, giving his eyes a small roll at the older’s denial. Hoseok was never one to admit whenever someone caught his attention, mostly because he’d morph into a nervous mess of stuttering, blushing, and bad jokes.

    Minhyuk turns his attention to Hoseok’s muse, trailing his eyes up and down the said boy. He even lets his bottom lip slip in between his teeth, because, _damn,_ isthis boy a treat to look at.

    His lip-bite earns him a swift kick to the shin from Hoseok. “Need I remind you,” he begins when Minhyuk glares at him a little from the corner of his eyes. “I saw him first, and anyway, you have a boyfriend, for God’s sake.”

    Minhyuk is frowning now, and Hoseok is a little scared he’s going to spill his drink on him any second (he hopes not, because he still needs to look good enough for some decent flirting).

    “Firrstly, I'm ready to bet I could win him over before you’d even make your way there, and secondly, having a boyfriend doesn’t mean I can’t appreciate art," he explains, throwing a quick glance at the pretty stranger once more at the word ‘art’, receiving a low growl from Hoseok.

    “Either way,” the younger continues, gulping down the remainder of his drink. hoseok admires his ability to not even as much as _flinch_ after swallowing a fabulous amount of alcohol. “You might wanna talk to him before you creep him out with all your staring.”

    Hoseok opens his mouth to hurl back a retort, but Minhyuk has already padded away into the densely packed crowd (probably to go find Hyungwon, and smother him with drunken kisses — Hoseok prefers not to know).

    No matter how much he wants to deny it, Hoseok does _indeed_ need some sort of action plan. He knows he could just go with the classic ‘go-flirt-and-sweep-him-off-his-feet (he wouldn’t know what hit him)’ approach, but he really wants something that makes him come off as insanely attractive, of course, but also soft, and caring at the same time.

    He also knows he can somehow lure the boy under some mistletoe, and then kiss him, because customs are customs, but he deems the idea too repetitive, and generic.

    Basically, hoseok just wants to do something that would showcase all his finer qualities.

    And he isn’t afraid to feel proud when he finally devises a plan.

 

* * *

 

    Hyunwoo would never approve. Be’d probably give hoseok the scolding of his lifetime if he _were_ to come to knowledge of his plan, but hoseok intends to let this entire instance die with him.

    His first matter of business had been to change out of his loosely knit sweater. He’d figured a wardrobe change would only make operation ‘charm-and-win-over-pretty-stranger-boy’ easier to execute.

    He hopes Hyunwoo won’t miss a plain old t-shirt, especially one that appears to be a size way too small, because Hoseok only really needs it to hug his arms, back, shoulders and stomach — what better to use than a super tight t-shirt?

    The second, and most important, step had been to mess around with the apartment’s radiator. Not that it’s too cold inside, or too hot, for that matter, but Hoseok just needs it to get warmer and warmer, until it gets a bit too uncomfortable to wear, well, a _turtleneck_ in this case — a _tiny, striped turtleneck._

    And Hoseok does just that. He turns the heat up a notch, and fans a hand through his tan-brown hair, taking steady, deep breaths to ready himself for the _actual_ encounter.

     His knees feel like they’re going to buckle under him, but he puts on his best smile, the one where his lips part just enough to show a glimpse of his two rows of perfect teeth, as he walks up to the very boy who had driven him crazy enough to turn all of Hyunwoo’s guests to bacon.

     “Hey.” Hoseok swears he’d come up with a better opening line in his head, but as soon as his target had as much as laid eyes on him, he was no longer the ‘sexy, attractive, and smooth’ man he’s known to be.

    The other boy gives Hoseok a sweet smile, tilting his head a little, so his pretty, cherry-kissed tufts flop around his eyes. Hoseok can feel his heart do a triple somersault. “Hi.”

    “I don’t think I’ve ever seen you around before,” Hoseok pegs on, hooking his fingers through the belt loops of his jeans. “Are you a friend of Hyungwon’s, by any chance?”

     _Hyungwon,_ because he’s the one out of the six who professes in befriending gorgeous, model-material boys. On the other hand, Hyunwoo’s friends, for example, as they’re usually his so-called ‘gym-buddies’, always look way more thick with muscle, and less delicate looking. The boy in front of him looks fragile, petite, and, oh-so pristine, just _begging_ to be manhandled.

    The brunette lets out a small laugh. It’s music to Hoseok’s ears. “No, actually, I’m a friend of Hyunwoo’s.”

    Hoseok’s a little impressed, if nothing else — Hyunwoo did good. “Oh, alright, I just thought—“ he looks up from his feet, and sees the other looking at him intently, eyes a little wide, and lower lip sucked in, looking curious as ever. “Never mind.”

    He laughs again, a little more heartily this time, and Hoseok can feel his belly swoop. “I'm Kihyun," the boy manages to say through soft giggles, eyes curved into small, down-tunred crescents.

     _Kihyun_ , Hoseok thinks, _a pretty name for a pretty boy_. “Hoseok," he introduces himself in return.

    “You know,” Kihyun begins, letting himself recline back against a wall. Hiis eyes are slightly hooded, a smirk dancing on his red-wine lips, as he swipes his tongue over them. It’s driving hoseok crazy. His fingers itch to reach out, and slam Kihyun against the wall completely just so he can have his way with him. “I thought I saw you looking at me earlier, but I wasn’t entirely sure, so I didn’t really make a move.”

    For some odd reason, Hoseok finds himself blushing a little, and all he can think about is what exactly he did to deserve being thrown off his game like this (Kihyun thinks his shy, flushed state is simply adorable, though). “Yeah, sorry. It’s just—” He musses his hair up a bit, letting out an exasperated sigh. “You’re really cute, like really, _really,_  cute, and pretty, too.”

    Kihyun chuckles yet again, but this time, he brings his hand up to cover his mouth, and Hoseok resists the urge to pull it away. “Thank you," he breathes out in between peals of laughter.

   Hoseok just smiles. He can feel his jaw throbbing from the pain of grinning so big, but he ignores it, and for a while, it’s just the two staring at each other, smiling, looking away, and then back up again.

    But then the older notices Kihyun fiddling around with the neck of his shirt. He’s picking, and tugging at it, and Hoseok knows it’s because of the growing heat; he feels proud.

    Nevertheless, he keeps himself from smiling — he doesn’t want to mess things up _now,_  of all times. “You okay?”

    “Yeah,” Kihyun nods, squeezing his eyes shut, as he fans himself with his right hand. Hoseok almost squeals at the way his nose crinkles a bit at the discomfort he’s feeling. “ I just feel kind of hot.”

    “You wanna slip out of that?” Hoseok eyes Kihyun’s shirt, trying his level best not to bite his lip at how good he looks in it. “It looks really cozy.”

    “I think it’s a little too soon for me to put on a show for you, don’t you?” the younger boy huffs out jokingly, his mouth curled into a toothy grin.

    Hoseok laughs dryly, at which Kihyun just grins in mere amusement. “Cute, but I’m not kidding; I could get you something thinner to wear.”

    Kihyun quickly glances down at himself, he can feel his torso prickling with sweat, and he knows very well how thick his shirt is. “Yeah, I think I could use something thinner.”

    At that, Hoseok gently takes the younger’s hand within his much bigger one to lead him through the dense crowd to Hyunwoo’s room. He makes sure Kihyun trails right behind him, and he tugs him a little closer when he hears him yelp (probably from bumping into someone).

    Once they’re inside, Hoseok promptly shuts the door behind them, leaving it open just a crack. He gestures to the bed for Kihyun to take a seat, and he does just that, carefully settling down on the duvet-covered mattress. After intensely rifling through Hyunwoo’s closet, Hoseok finally pulls out a shirt, handing it to the younger boy.

    Kihyun fiddles around with the piece of clothing a little, and he smiles when he sees a trail of tiny, pink pawprints winding up the top left corner of the shirt. “You don’t think Woo-ah would mind me taking his shirt, do you?”

    Hoseok’s heart sinks a little at hearing Kihyun refer to Hyunwoo as ‘Woo-ah’. he doesn’t know why, though, all he wishes is for him to, someday, if not now, call him by a cute pet name, too (like ‘Seokkie’ or ‘Seok-ah’).

    “Well, no,” he answers, taking a seat next to Kihyun on the bed. The latter shifts to the side a little when the mattress dips under Hoseok’s weight. Hoseok almost laughs admirably over how Kihyun's eyes go wide with slight shock when he reaches to steady him, gripping his wrist gently

    “Because that’s not his,” Hoseok continues. “It’s mine.”

    And it is, indeed. Hoseok had, once upon a time, taken it upon himself to leave at least one shirt of his at each of his friends’ apartments, just in case of emergencies (he didn’t plan for it to be a situation like this, but the prospect did help, after all).

    Kihyun prefers the shirt belonging to Hoseok, rather than Hyunwoo, anyway; plus, the pawprints seem to reflect a softer side of the former, and that Kihyun  _really_ likes. “Thanks then, I guess,” he says, flashing a quick smile before gripping the hem of his own shirt, and pulling it off over his head.

    Hoseok knows he shouldn’t, but he really can’t help himself from looking at the other, and just simply gawking at how tiny, and slender, he is, provoking the urge in Hoseok to wrap him up, and shield him from the world, because he’s just _too much_ , _too perfect,_  and _too good for anyone, and anything_

    Just watching his back arch and dip, like a cat in mid-stretch, is enough to have Hoseok’s mind running rampant with the mere thought of Kihyun _, Kihyun, Kihyun,_  and all he wishes for is to be able to hold him, and be able to stare at his lips longingly all he wants — his insatiability could be dealt with later.

    In all honesty, the older expects Kihyun to smack him, or even report him to the authorities, or even worse, Hyunwoo _,_  if he caught him staring, but he doesn’t — he just laughs that cute little laugh of his, spearing into Hoseok’s now-weak heart, like a cupid’s arrow.

    “Staring again, I see?” he coos, mouth curved into an annoyingly teasing smirk. It’s annoying only because it’s driving Hoseok crazier, and crazier by the minute, and he can feel a noticeable amount of warmth pooling in his belly.

    Hoseok’s cheeks fill with a rose tint, and he looks down at his hands, beginning to nervously fiddle around with them in his lap. He presses his lips together in a thin line. “Sorry.”

    “It’s fine,” Kihyun answers, reaching for hoseok’s shirt to slip it on. His voice is impossibly soft, free of any judgement, as if he admires Hoseok’s musing, and nothing else. Hoseok almost melts at how unbelievably gentle in manner this boy is.

    The older boy uses up every ounce of energy in his body to keep himself from looking over at the other again, but after hearing him yelp a little (for the second time this night —  it’s honestly the cutest sound hoseok has ever heard), he turns his attention to him, only to see a slightly messed-up looking Kihyun.

    The shirt is currently only half pulled on, because its neck is bunched up around Kihyun’s mouth, right under his cute, little nose, and his arms are suspended up in the air. In other words, he’s stuck in a rather uncomfortable position.

    Hoseok chuckles amusedly, trying to hide his smile by turning his head away from Kihyun, at which the latter only lets out a muffled whine.

    “Let me see,” he laughs out, and moves closer to the younger across the few inches of space between them. He locates the source of the issue, and it just happens to be Kihyun’s ear-stud (it is, by the way, the hottest feature of his, in Hoseok’s opinion) — he assumes it probably got caught in one of the shirt’s frayed threads (it’s a really old shirt, after all).

    He fiddles around with it a bit, but stops when Kihyun squeaks in slight pain, and mumbles a quick, ‘sorry,’ before trying to undo the mess through use of his teeth.

    Kihyun’s so grateful for the coverage the shirt offers — he’d hate to have Hoseok see just how much he was blushing under there from having his face so dangerously close.

    As soon as Hoseok snaps the problem-thread in half (it didn’t take very long, thankfully. He wanted to get it over and done with before he accidentally hurt Kihyun again; plus, Kihyun was burning up by this point), he tugs at the shirt’s hem, pulling it down over the rest of his torso properly.

    “There,” he says, using his hand to brush pieces of Kihyun’s now-tangled hair away from his eyes. The latter squeezes them shut as he does so, and Hoseok’s stomach fills with more butterflies than he can count. “All done.”

    Kihyun keeps his gaze fixed on Hoseok’s eyes, and he’s just looking right at him, finally taking time to appreciate just how beautiful he is — those big, beaming eyes, glowing skin, and plump lips. He seems to be searching _so very_ intently for something — Hoseok doesn’t know what, but he’s damn well enough ready to give him whatever he wants.

    It gets the latter all tingly, though, and a little worried, too, because it’s almost been a whole minute since Kihyun has said anything, and Hoseok’s a little scared the other has figured out he’s been pining over the idea of having him to all himself for the night.

    He opens his mouth to break the silence (he thinks an apology would be a good way to start, that is, if Kihyun has realised his intentions), but before he can, Kihyun is already leaning closer to press his lips against Hoseok’s slightly agape mouth.

    Hoseok is so sure his brain had short-circuited for a couple of seconds then, because by the time he slips back into reality, it’s already over (a little too quickly, if Hoseok could say so himself), and he inches closer to capture Kihyun’s lips in a kiss again, but he moves away.

    “Sorry,” the latter pipes, and he’s the one blushing now, looking all shy, and maybe a little embarrassed, too — Hoseok likes the change. Kihyun gently bites down on his spit-slicked bottom lip. “I—”

    The remainder of his sentence is lost to the small squeal he emits when Hoseok’s arms wrap themselves firmly around his slim waist, bringing Kihyun close enough so that he _really_ has no choice but to clamber his way onto Hoseok’s lap.

    They just sit there for a while then, Kihyun straddling Hoseok's thighs, hands gripping at the material of his shirt. All Hoseok can do is look up at the boy as if he’s the most ethereal being he’s ever witnessed (and he is).

    He’s so close, so very close — Hoseok can just about feel the heat emanating from Kihyun’s slightly red face, and he can smell the delicate, flowery scent of his smooth, glowing skin. Hoseok really appreciates the juxtaposition, because he’s finally giving off the impression of a ‘sexy, bold and insanely hot’ Hoseok. 

    He slowly inches slower to Khyun’s mouth to press a light, soft kiss to his lips. More than anything, it’s just to ask for permission, really, and Kihyun happily grants it, sealing the deal by promptly sucking on Hoseok's upper lip in the most blissful, heart-fluttering way possible, nibbling at it softly every now and then.

    But Hoseok just draws away slowly when Kihyun leans closer to lick into his mouth, just a centimetre or so, because their lips are still ghosting over one another. He mainly just does it to tease the younger, especially after all the anguish he’d caused him all night long.

    Hoseok grins. He can feel kihyun staring at his mouth with hungry, cloudy eyes, ever so expectantly, and he’s shifting around a little on his lap, letting out small whines, just _begging_ to be ravished.

    Kihyun tries his level best to anticipate Hoseok’s next move, all the while attempting to avoid his half-lidded gaze — he knows he’ll probably melt right there and then if he were to look Hoseok in the eyes.

    But before he can as much as question, or make a move on his own, Hoseok tightens his hold on Kihyun’s hips, and then he’s kissing him again, a lot more roughly this time, though, and with no apparent intention of stopping anytime soon.

    Kihyun isn’t complaining.

 

* * *

 

**CHAPTER TWO: HYUNGWON AND JOOHEON**

    “Wait,” Changkyun blinks a few times, eyebrows creased as he looks to the side at minhyuk. “You think you and Hyungwon-hyung are way more romantic than Jooheonnie and I?”

    “Well, yeah.”

    At that, Changkyun raises the tumbler of punch in his hands to his lips, gulping down every bit of it. He lets out a sharp hiss at the burning sensation building up in his mouth. “You’ve got to be joking.”

    “No," Minhyuk answers nonchalantly, shrugging his shoulders up to his ears.

    Changkyun looks like he’s about to implode. “Then surprise, surprise, hyung; Heonny and I are so much more romantic as a couple than you two.” He eyes Minhyuk up and down, and then looks over to Hyungwon, who’s sitting tucked away in a loveseat in a far corner of the room.

    He receives a scoff from minhyuk in return, at which he raises his eyebrows in astonishment. “Oh, yeah?" the older of the two prods.

    Changkyun just nods, humming along and topping it off with the most sarcastic smile he can manage. “Yeah.”

     "Okay, then.” Minhyuk picks up a piece of candy from one of the many bowls scattered across the kitchenette isle. Being the drama queen he is, he wanted to add a slightly dramatic twist to his statement. “Fifty bucks say I’m the one with a more heated and romantic, relationship than you.”

    The younger’s smile is beaming with confidence, and a bit of pride, this time. he holds his right hand out for Minhyuk. “Deal.”

    The latter places the unwrapped candy in his mouth, taking ahold of Changkyun’s smaller hand and giving it a hard shake. “Deal.”

 

* * *

 

    Changkyun puts on his best smirk as he saunters closer to Jooheon. The latter’s eyes light up with a significant amount of joy when he sees his boyfriend walking up to him — the poor soul has no idea of the amount of ravishing he’s in store for.

    He doesn’t deserve to be caught up in Changkyun and Mihyuk’s ridiculous competition — neither does Hyungwon, for that matter. God really must have a special place in heaven for them for having patiently dealt with their boyfriends’ handfull-ness.

    “Hey, you,” the younger coos. His hand finds its way to Jooheon’s hip, trailing all the way down his stomach from his shoulder.

    “Kyunnie, are you drunk?” the older of the two inquires, eyeing his lover with a questioning look on his face — Changkyun is never really bold with his romantic gestures, if he ever makes any, that is.

    Changkyun just grins, biting down on his lip, and closing up the space between them, so he’s pretty much pressed all up against Jooheon — he doesn’t care much for the latter’s level of discomfort at the time. “Drunk on _you_ , yes. My God, youre such a treat.”

    Jooheon reels away when Changkyun latches his mouth onto the side of his jaw. He manages to grab onto his shoulders and peel him away from himself enough to look a him. “We can’t do this right now — not here,” the older adds after receiving the most melancholic look from his rejected boyfriend.

    Upon hearing him say ‘not here’, Changkyun perks up, only to grin that sly grin of his once again. He slips his hand into Jooheon’s larger one, and tugs him away into the bathroom, which was, in Changkyun’s advantage, just a few feet away from their current location.

    By the time Changkyun closes the door, and locks it, Jooheon is already a bit too confused. He’s just about to question his boyfriend, but before he can, Changkyun has already pushed him down onto to the covered toilet seat, settling himself down on his lap to press sloppy, open-mouthed kisses against his lips.

    Jooheon’s hands grip onto the younger’s hips, keeping his hold tight in an attempt to pull away from Changkyun’s needy, haste-induced kisses.

    Despite the latter’s rough handling, Jooheon still tries his best to keep his own touches gentle, and careful — he’d never liked the idea of being rough with Changkyun, no matter how much the younger pined for it, because he couldn’t even think of purposefully, or even accidentally, hurting his soft baby.

    “Changkyun," the dark-haired boy mumbles in between wet kisses.

    It’s only then that he realises Changkyun probably has no intention of stopping, or even listening to his boyfriend’s qualms anytime soon. So he moves his hands up from the younger’s hips to his face, cupping his squish-worthy cheeks ever so gently, and prying his face off his own.

    “Changkyun,” he repeats, moving his face away a little when Changkyun tries to kiss him again. “W _hat are you doing?_ ”

    “What does it look like, you dummy?”

    “Your drunken trash-talk is embarrassing, firstly,” Jooheon begins, earning a small frown from the younger boy. “And second of all, I know I said, ‘not here,’ but this isn’t the best place either.”

    Changkyun, with his face in jooheon’s hands, sticks his bottom lip out in a cute pout, crossing his arms over his chest. He reminds Jooheon of a little child, who’s just been denied his right to go out and play. “What, so is _no_ place okay for me to kiss you?”

     At any other time, Jooheon would be bringing his sulky boyfriend closer to able able to shower him with kisses, and praises, but the situation proves different at the moment. “I never said that.”

     Changkyun raises his hands to swat Jooheon’s larger ones away from his face.

    “What exactly are you saying, then?” Instead of talking normally, he’s sort of yelling at the other boy now, and all Jooheon wants by this point is for him to _just stop_ , because God knows how much attention they’d be drawing to the bathroom.

    So instead of getting frustrated at Changkyun, Jooheon tries the ‘soothe-and-comfort-him-first-explain-later’ method.

    “Changkyunnie, _baby_ ," he reaches to brush away some of Changkyun’s tangled hair away from his eyes, but the younger just dodges away. “You know how I feel about making out in bathrooms.”

    Changkyun doesn’t answer — he just glares at his significant other, and no matter how much Jooheon tries to look for some type of hint in his eyes, he can’t figure out what his sulky-baby-of-a-boyfriend is thinking.

    But then, quick as a cat, Changkyun grabs ahold of Jooheon’s face, tilting it up so he can continue with his sloppy kissing. He’s completely disregarded anything Jooheon’s said during the past few minutes, and Jooheon honestly feels like he’s about to implode.

 

* * *

 

    When Hyungwon sees Minhyuk cutting through the crowded room, making his way over to him, he smiles really big. His eyes even soften up visibly upon spotting his adorable boyfriend, and he’s preparing himself for dealing with a myriad heart skips that are yet to come, courtesy of being able to have his sunshine-of-a-boyfriend all to himself.

    He lightly pats the vacant space next to him on the loveseat. There’s not a lot of room, but Hyungwon supposes Minhyuk wouldn’t mind propping his legs up on his thighs.

    Though, his assumption turns out to be the understatement of the year, because minhyuk doesn’t even bother to sit on the piece of furniture — he just climbs onto Hyungwon’s lap, and straddles his hips.

    Hyungwon’s belly feels all warm, and tingly, because Minhyuk is looking straight into his big eyes with so much love and admiration — it’s enough to send a series of tingles up his spine.

    “Wonnie,” the older begins, clamping one hand over the side of Hyunwon’s face, and using the other to comb through his blonde tresses. “You’re so pretty.”

    Hyungwon chuckles. It’s a low, hoarse laugh that makes Minhyuk feel like jelly. He laces his long fingers through Minhyuk’s tinier ones, bringing his hand up to his lips to press a soft kiss to the back of it. “Really? I always thought of you as the pretty one.”

    Minhyuk lets a nimble giggle escape his lips, the same titter that makes Hyungwon feel all light and fluttery inside. “Shut up, you sap.”

    “Make me?”

    Minhyuk takes no time in obliging to his boyfriend’s request. He cups Hyungwon’s pretty face with his hands, leaning down to press a soft kiss to his thick lips. One kiss turns into two, three, four, five, six.

    Before they can exchange their seventh kiss, minhyuk moves down to Hyungwon’s jaw, leaving behind a trail of heated kisses, and Hyungwon doesn’t really mind it — just as long as his handsy boyfriend doesn’t get _too_ carried away, because they are, after all, in public.

    But that’s exactly what happens. it only took Minhyuk a fraction-of-a-second to go from sharing innocent, chaste kisses, to slipping his hands under Hyungwon’s shir

    It’s when Minhyuk grips the hem to strip it off that Hyubgwon decides to stop him.

    “Min.” His voice is low, but sharp with command, as he places his own hands over Minhyuk’s to stop him from pulling his shirt off, but it only riles the older up some more. “Stop that, there’s people here.”

    “But, Won-ah,” the other whines out, shifting a little on his boyfriend’s lap to get even closer (if that was possible), his slightly swollen lips ghosting over the junction of Hyungwon’s jaw and neck. “Don’t you love me?”

    “Of course, I do," Hyungwon answers. it comes out all muffled, though, and half of his reassurement is probably lost to Minhyuk’s hungry kisses, because he’s started pressing his lips to Hyungwon’s thicker ones again.

    Minhyuk doesn’t respond. Instead, he busies himself with Hyungwon’s neck, picking out a spot right at the base of it to kiss, nip and bite at till his work leaves a prominent mark.

    “Minhyuk.” The younger once again attempts to halt his boyfriend’s rather inappropriate actions. He grabs ahold of his forearms to pry him off. “I'm serious.”

    “Won-“

    Hyungwon clamps a gentle hand over Minhyuk’s mouth — he doesn’t want to hear any more of his protesting. “You need to stop.”

    Instead of being cross, Minhyuk just looks plain _hurt_. “But why?”

     " _Be_ _cause,_ ” Hyungwon hisses, his eyes are dangerously wide. “There’s people here, if you haven’t noticed.”

    Minhyuk just takes a few hot seconds to stare right into Hyungwon’s eyes. “Are you calling me stupid?”

     “What? No, I'm just s—“

    “You are, aren’t you?” Minhyuk sniffles, and Hyungwon is positive he can see tears brimming his big eyes. “You think I’m stupid.”

    He knows of Minhyuk’s slight tendency to get a tad bit too emotional whenever he drank too much, and while it’s usually _so very cute_ (it always gives Hyungwon the opportunity to cuddle up with, and comfort Minhyuk till he stops sobbing), he really doesn’t want to create a scene right now. “Oh, God, Min, _no_.”

    Now he’s actually bawling, crying softly into the material of his fuzzy sweater-paws. “I know I’m not as smart as I’d like to be but that doesn’t mean you make fun of me for it," he says through small sobs, lips all quivery and eyes overflowing with tears.

    Even though Hyungwon didn’t really insult Minhyuk, he still feels like he’s kicked a puppy, because he honestly just hates seeing Minhyuk sad — watching him cry is even worse.

    He gently pulls his Minhyuk’s balled fists away from his face, and cups his wet cheeks with soft hands, wiping his tears away with the pads of his thumbs. “You know I’d never make fun of you, Minnie.”

    “But you did!” the older cries out, mouth agape around his sobs.

    Hyungwon then brings Minhyuk’s damp, tear-streaked face closer to his own, and presses a kiss to his lips. “Baby, K’m sorry if I made you feel like I did, but I really didn’t mean to offend you.”

    After being kissed, and apologised to, Minhyuk resorts to just hiccupping and sniffling, instead of full-on crying.

    Even though Hyungwon is looking at him with with so much adoration, pressing soft kisses to the apples of his cheeks, and the tip of his nose, mumbling ‘sorry’ against his cold skin over and over again, Minhyuk’s still adamant on trying to push himself away from the taller boy.

    It’s how he throws a tantrum, after all.

 

* * *

 

**CHAPTER THREE: HYUNWOO**

The only mistake Hyunwoo had supposedly made this whole night was deciding to quickly step out to go grab a few more bags of pretzels, and some beer — he had everyone’s interests at heart when he’d done so — but after climbing up five flights of stairs to see a cluster of his guests standing outside his apartment, panting and sweating, he couldn't figure out what he did wrong.

     He’d just been gone for fifteen minutes, give or take; plus, maybe another five, because he’d seen a cat on his way back and _he just couldn’t help himself_ , but he really can’t gather what might’ve happened during that time which led half the population of the party to flood out into the hall.

    The first thing that comes to his mind isHoseok. He wouldn’t be surprised if the latter, in utter desperation, had creeped out most of their guests. Hyunwoo’s second best guess was Hyungwon — he’d usually get really snarky after drinking too much, enough to drive people away altogether.

    But after stepping into his apartment, he really wishes his own speculations could have wound up being true, because they’d both be _so_ much better than this.

    He can see, in one corner of the room, Minhyuk sitting on Hyungwon’s lap, being held onto for dear life. The latter seems to be crying, and Hyunwoo can see he’s repeatedly pounding at Hyungwon’s upper chest, probably begging him to let go. If _he_ can’t figure out what exactly led to whatever it is that’s happening, even after almost ten years of knowing them both, he can only imagine what was going through everyone else’s heads.

    From the bathroom, Hyunwoo can clearly make out two distinct, muffled voices, and it sounds like a couple has just had their first disagreement, because they’re really just yelling at the top of their lungs. He really doesn’t want to know what it’s regarding, especially not if they’re arguing in a restroom, of all places.

    Across the expanse of the apartment, he can see his bedroom door is propped open — not a lot, but just enough for him to get a little suspicious, because he did _not_ leave it like that.

    And to top it all off, the whole place feels like a gargantuan pizza oven, and Hyunwoo really cannot begin to comprehend why his apartment is hotter than hell at the moment. his friends’ supposed inappropriate behaviour aside, the insane heat is just sufficient enough to have all their guests craving for an ice bath to drown in (that, too, in the middle of winter, because even the snow outside wouldn’t suffice in this case).

    By this point, all Hyunwoo can do is set the several bags of snacks on a nearby kitchenette isle, and stalk over to Hyungwon and Minhyuk, because their little problem is the first puzzle that needs to be solved.

    “Hyungwon,” he begins, towering over the two. He turns to Hyungwon, because even if he had asked Minhyuk, there’s a good chance he wouldn't have understood a single word he’d say (with all the crying, that is). “What are you doing?”

    Hyungwon takes his attention away from the mess-of-a-boyfriend he has in his lap to look up at Hyunwoo. “Minhyuk’s having a moment.”

    At that, the older of the two lovebirds lets out an offended gasp, his eyes beginning to fill with tears again as he starts to sob once more. “I am not!”

    Hyunwoo just sighs, rubbing at his forehead intensely with the forefinger and thumb of his right hand. “Guys—”

    Before he can even finish, however, his bedroom door swings open, and out walks Hoseok, looking completely nonchalant, holding onto Kihyun’s hand, as if he totally hasn’t been making out on _H_ _yunwoo’s_ bed with _H_ _yunwoo’s_ friend for the past forever. Kihyun trails behind him closely, looking flushed with a pinkish glow dusting his cheeks, and slightly embarrassed to say the least.

    Hyunwoo eyes them both disapprovingly, his expression going from ‘done’ to ‘annoyed’. “Well, I’m glad _one_ of you was able to take your tongue out of the other’s mouth long enough to realise you were having your little shimmy-sham in _my_ room."

    Hoseok feels Kihyun’s face filling with more and more colour by the second. he tugs him closer so he’s completely pressed up against his side, a gesture that simply said, ‘it’s okay, I’m here’. “We—”

    Hoseok is cut short when yet _another_ door flies open — it’s the bathroom, this time — and all five of them look over to see Jooheon tumbling out, a very, _very,_ angry Changkyun stomping after him.

    And all Hyunwoo can do is wonder what he did so very wrong in the past twenty to twenty-five minutes to deserve this.

 

* * *

 

**EPILOGUE**

    Usually, all their christmas after-parties were spent in drunken-sleep after dealing with the insanity of the actual party — the insanity being excessive drinking, maybe a wild dance break, egged-on fighting in the hallway, _a lot_ of making out, and, in some cases, dealing with loneliness.

    But it’s a little different this time, because Hoseok isn’t alone this year — it's four hours later and he claims he’s found his soulmate — Jooheon and Hyungwon have their sulky, needy, albeit childish, boyfriends to deal with, and Hyunwoo is just so relieved his friend circles are still in tact.

    “Minnie,” Hyungwon drawls, placing tiny, chaste kisses to the inside of his boyfriend’s thigh, peering up at him through thick eyelashes. He’s currently sitting on the floor in front of Minhyuk, tucked into the small gap between his legs. “I said I was sorry about a million times.”

    Minhyuk pouts. “But you hurt my feelings.”

    Hyungwon props himself up on his knees, placing his hands on the couch on either side of Minhyuk, and leans in to press several kisses on his lover's protruding lips. “You know I didn’t mean to,” he says after their umpteenth kiss.

    Kihyun, sitting sideways on hoseok’s lap, back pressed up against the armrest of the couch, lets out a soft chuckle — Hoseok wouldn’t have noticed it if he hadn’t felt Kihyun’s shoulders shake from the mute laughter.

    It's amusing, but also so adorable, how Changkyun, being the youngest and the most appropriate person to throw a fit, had giggled cutely, kissed and made up with Jooheon as soon as the latter had apologised, but minhyuk was still throwing the tantrum of a lifetime.  

    Hyungwon’s mild begging, and cute make-up tactics are the sole reason why Kihyun presses a finger to Hoseok’s lips from time to time, mid-conversation, just because he wants to pay attention to Minhyuk and Hyungwon’s little shenanigans.

    Other than that, the two appear to be so engrossed in talking to each other, and it’s so obvious they’re right at that stage where it’s all about talking, and just not being able to keep your hands off each other, because there’s no particular need for it, but they’re practically sitting on top of one another, hands tangled and whatnot.

    Kihyun says something funny, but equally fawn-worthy, and Hoseok, mid-laughter, rests his head on the other’s shoulder, only then noticing that Kihyun was, in fact, wearing his shirt.

    Amidst all the making out — heavy panting, wandering hands and marathon of open-mouthed kisses — Hoseok hadn’t gotten the opportunity to pine over how good his t-shirt looks on Kihyun.

    It hangs rather loosely over his willowy figure, inching down till above his bare knees (yes, Hoseok  _might_ have unzipped, and tossed away his pants during their little fiasco).

    Though, Hoseok mostly admires the way its neckline fans out over his shoulders just enough to showcase those god-lovely collarbones. Hoseok wonders how fun it would be to pepper kisses around them, though, Kihyun’s over-sensitivity and ticklishness would probably inhibit him from doing so.

    “Hoseok,” Minhyuk begins. He’s probably forgiven Hyungwon (for whatever it was that he did wrong), because the latter is sprawled over the couch, head in Minhyuk’s lap, and his hair at the disposal of Minhyuk’s nimble fingers.

    “Isn’t that _your_ shirt?” the latter asks, eyeing the piece of clothing Kihyun is currently wearing.

    Kihyun turns a little pink, and Hoseok places a soothing hand on his thigh, caressing his bare skin with his thumb. He then pats around for Kihyun’s hand, clasping it within his to press a kisses to his fingertips. “Maybe.”

    Jooheon’s lips curl into a small ‘o’ shape around his whistling. “Looks someone got lucky tonight.”

    “Oh, stop it.” Hoseok hurls a weaponised pillow at the younger boy when Kihyun digs his face into Hoseok's shoulder. “At least we had the decency to get an actual room.”

    “But you used _my_ room,” Hyunwoo adds, smacking Hoseok’s knee. “That doesn’t count.”

    The latter rolls his eyes, at which Kihyun just grins. “Whatever, the bigger picture here is that I’m not alone this year, thanks to your pretty friend here.” Hoseok wraps an arm around the brunette sitting tucked away in his arms, and adorably nuzzles the side of his face. “And I simply christened my new-found happiness by paying homage to you.”

    Hyunwoo looks a little pale in the face. “In my room?”

    Hoseok kisses Kihyun’s cheek, lips pulling into a smile when Kihyun hums contently at the gesture. “Pretty much.”

    Hyunwoo fights off a smile. Two of his friends ended up being insanely infatuated with one another, the other four had their first disagreement (of sorts) — he supposes the night wasn’t all that bad.

    He wouldn’t admit it to save his neck, but it’s by far his favourite Christmas.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> this is such a disaster, please ;;;;;;; what did i just write 
> 
> come find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/fuzzykiho) and [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/sharkiki) !!!!!!


End file.
